Luigi's Sexy Princesses (Luigi x Daisy x Dark Daisy)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Luigi and Daisy have decided to have a very steamy moment with each other, only this time...Dark Daisy is included in this sensual moment. This story is for all the Luaisy lovers on here...including Nintendolemonlover. Thank you Nintendolemonlover for helping me with inspiration and this is for you! :D (Luigi x Daisy x Dark Daisy)


Hello everyone, Dragonsonic with a Luigi x Daisy Lemon story for the Luaisy lovers here (this story is for my Friend/Master…) Nintendolemonlover! :D so…..enjoy this story!

It was a nice and breezy day as we have our beloved tomboy princess (Daisy) as she was with the green thunder (Luigi) at their house. Luigi had always been fond of Daisy, in fact…..he loved her. Daisy was a very strong and independent young woman with spunk and sass.

Daisy was not afraid to fight, she had taken King Koopa down (Bowser). The thing about Daisy was that she secretly had a Evil half named Dark Daisy, A.K.A: Evil Daisy. Dark Daisy is the opposite of Daisy. Dark Daisy is very brutal, sexy and very powerful as well.

Daisy had never told anyone about her Evil Half, Not even Luigi. She and luigi were watching TV as they were enjoying their time with each other.

''Luigi?'' Daisy said

''Yes Daisy?'' Luigi said

''is it ok if I can ask you something?'' Daisy asked Luigi, who nodded yes

''sure'' Luigi said

''have you ever thought of…well…..you know'' Daisy said as she started to blush

Luigi looked at Daisy and blushed as well.

''you mean sex?'' Luigi said

''yeah…..'' Daisy said

''yes…..but I had always loved you so much, that I want to save myself for you…..i love you Princess Daisy'' Luigi said as he hugged his tomboy girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

Daisy giggled as she punched luigi in the arm.

''you can be so cheesy sometimes Luigi….'' Daisy said with a smile

'I know, but can you blame me?'' Luigi said

''no I can't'' Daisy said as she smiled at Luigi

''After all….you are really hot and attractive'' Luigi said

''You think that I'm attractive?'' Daisy said

''of course you're attractive Daisy, you have beautiful blue eyes, your beautiful orange hair and you're very strong and courageous'' Luigi said

Daisy couldn't help but blush at Luigi's compliment about her.

''That's so sweet of you to say to me Luigi'' Daisy said

''Well I love you Daisy'' Luigi said

''I love you too Luigi…..that reminds me…..'' Daisy said

''Reminds you of what?'' Luigi asked Daisy

''How is Mario?'' Daisy asked Luigi

''He's doing fine, he's just taking a break from saving the mushroom kingdom'' Luigi said

''Oh…..well ok and what about Rosalina and Peach?'' Daisy said

''Well Rosalina is at her observatory with her Lumas and Peach is relaxing at her castle'' Luigi said

''Oh….well….that's…neat…..'' Daisy said

''Is something wrong Daisy?'' Luigi asked in a worried tone

Daisy shook her head no

''im fine Luigi….just thinking about something….'' Daisy said

''like what?'' Luigi said

''just thinking about myself….and about my evil half'' Daisy muttered at the last sentence.

Luigi's eyes widened as he looked at Daisy.

''what was that Daisy?'' Luigi said

''Luigi…..i have a dark side of me…'' Daisy said

''Wait….what?'' Luigi said

''Yeah I know…..'' Daisy said

''I didn't know that you have an evil side'' Luigi said

''Yeah…'' Daisy said

''How come you didn't tell me this earlier?'' Luigi asked Daisy

Daisy looked down at the floor as she had thought of Dark Daisy

''Because….'' Daisy said

''Because what?'' Luigi said

''Because….i don't want to hurt you…..whenever I turn into my evil half, I ten to get…..Very Violent…'' Daisy said

''That's a load of baloney….'' Luigi said

''Its true Luigi….'' Daisy said

''What does she look like?'' Luigi said

''Well….she looks like me but with tan-skin….dark brown hair…..red eyes…..and she has big boobs…..'' Daisy said

''You have big boobs too Daisy….'' Luigi said

''I know but hers is bigger than mine'' Daisy said

''What's her bra size?'' Luigi asked Daisy

'' D-Cup sized….'' Daisy said

Luigi blushed as he started thinking of fucking Daisy's Boobs with his itailian meat. Luigi drooled at the thought of his sex dream.

''Luigi? Luigi?''

''Gueeehhh….'' Luigi drooled

Daisy growled as she snapped her fingers, trying to get Luigi's attention.

''LUIGI!'' Daisy shouted

''Whaaaa! What?'' Luigi said

''Are you even listening to me?'' Daisy asked suspiciously

''Y-yeah, im listening'' Luigi said with a blush

''Yeah right….anyway….Dark Daisy is not the person that you want to pick a fight with…..'' Daisy said

''But you are her…..well….you're the opposite of her…..'' Luigi said

''How?'' Daisy said

''You're not violent'' Luigi said

''Im a little violent….but not too violent….'' Daisy said

''Oh…..'' Luigi said as he started looking at Daisy's boobs. Luigi had always loved Daisy, her beautiful smile, her curvy and sexy body and her melons (Big Boobs).

''Luigi?'' Daisy said

''Yes?'' Luigi said

''Why are you looking at my chest?'' Daisy asked her green boyfriend.

''Well….i…..i….i….'' Luigi said as he stammered nervously. Daisy looked at Luigi and started looking down and saw a bulge in his Pants. Daisy Blushed a deep shade of red as she looked at Luigi.

''Luigi…..'' Daisy whispered

''Because I love you and you're so sexy!'' Luigi exclaimed as he covered his mouth with his hands. Regretting saying that to the Brunette Tomboy.

Daisy looked at Luigi as she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Luigi looked at Daisy as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Daisy's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around Luigi and Luigi wrapped his arms around Daisy.

Daisy's tongue poked at Luigi's teeth, asking for entrance. Luigi opened his mouth for Daisy's tongue to enter, their tongues twirling happily. Soon, they parted away from each other as they look into each others eyes lovingly.

''How about we take this upstairs?'' Daisy said as she got up and went upstairs and so did Luigi. When the couple had went in their room, Luigi had locked the door behind them.

Daisy gave Luigi a very seductive smile as she started taking off her orange tank top and black pants, now in her orange bra and panties.

''You look so hot Daisy'' Luigi said sexily

''Thanks honey….you will always have my permission to see my curvy body'' Daisy said as she winked at the green plumber.

Luigi started taking off his green overalls and his emerald green boxers, showing daisy his cock. Daisy's insides started to heat up as she looked at Luigi's cock.

''Wow….'' Daisy said as she looked at Luigis cock.

''You want my cock Daisy?'' Luigi asked in a deep and sexy tone. Daisy nodded as she had took off her bra and panties, revealing her C-Cup Breasts.

''Yes I do…..but…..'' Daisy said

''But what?'' Luigi said

''I'm thinking…..of releasing my dark side now…..'' Daisy said

''Are you sure about that Daisy? You said that she's dangerous'' Luigi said

''I know….but I want you to meet her….'' Daisy said

''Fine..'' Luigi said

''DARK SUMMONING JUTSU!'' Daisy exclaimed as she had summoned her dark half. Luigi closed his eyes, but slowly opened them as he saw a woman that looked like Daisy.

''Luigi…..this is Dark Daisy, A.K.A: DD…..'' Daisy said

Dark Daisy looked at Daisy as she was naked. Dark Daisy rolled her eyes as she glared at the brunette.

''What do you want and why are you naked?'' Dark Daisy asked in a mean tone

''I want you to meet my boyfriend Luigi….'' Daisy said as she pointed a finger at the naked green plumber. Dark Daisy blushed a dark shade of red as she looked at Luigi.

Luigi looked at Dark Daisy as he was scared to go near her.

''You must be Luigi…..Right?'' Dark Daisy said

''Y-Yes?'' Luigi said

''Allow me to introduce myself to you….i am Dark Daisy, AKA: Daisy's dark half'' Dark Daisy said

''Daisy had told me about you…..and she had told me that your boobs are bigger than hers'' Luigi said

Dark Daisy glared at her counterpart as she looked back at Luigi and took off her purple tank top and black jeans, revealing her curvy body. Dark Daisy looked at Daisy as she smirked at her.

''Damn DD, You look hot!'' Daisy exclaimed

''thanks….so do you…..'' Dark Daisy said as she grinned at her.

''Ladies?'' Luigi said

The two girls had their attention on Luigi now as they grabbed him and placed him on the bed. Dark Daisy looked at Daisy as she kissed her lips.

''So….who's going first?'' Luigi asked

''I'm going first…..'' Daisy said as she rubbed her curvy body seductively, making the green Plumber want to fuck her.

Daisy smiled at Luigi as she started licking his cock, making him moan with pleasure. Dark Daisy watched as Daisy continued to please her green boyfriend.

'' You like that Luigi?'' Daisy asked seductively

''Yes….i do…..'' Luigi said

Daisy stopped Licking Luigi's cock as she started sucking him. ''Ohhh…Daisy….'' Luigi Moaned at the feeling of Daisy's warm and balmy mouth around his cock. Daisy continued to suck him as she gave him a alluring stare as Luigi stared at her.

''Oh yeah….you're so good at sucking my cock Daisy….'' Luigi said as he pushed her more onto his meat. Daisy stopped sucking Luigi as she removed her mouth from his cock, Luigi's cock, now covered in her saliva.

Luigi grinned at Daisy as he placed his cock between her boobs, her big and soft boobs being squished around his cock.

''Ohhh yeah!'' Luigi moaned as he started thrusting in between the brunettes big boobs. Luigi smirked at Daisy as he savored the softness of getting a boobfuck from the tomboyish princess.

*impressive…* Dark Daisy thought as she watched the green plumber fucking Daisy's big boobs with his Italian meat.

Daisy gave Luigi a very seductive smile as she kissed the tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking him.

''Daisy….your boobs are so soft….ohhh'' Luigi moaned

''How does my big boobs feel around your cock Luigi?'' Daisy asked as Luigi continued with his boobfuck from his sexy brunette princess.

''Hahhhhhh….i love it….your big boobs are like Marshmallows around me….'' Luigi said as pressed his cock on Daisy's lips, wanting her to suck him again. Daisy started sucking Luigi again, as Luigi moaned loudly and started thrusting his cock in her mouth and between her heavenly mounds fast.

'''Uggh…..D-Daisy…..im Cumming….'' Luigi moaned

''Cum in my mouth Luigi, Burst your cream for me to taste…..'' Daisy said as she sucked Luigi faster

'' Okay Babe…..i'm…I'M CUMMING!'' Luigi moaned out

Luigi moaned very loudly as he bursted his cream in Daisy's mouth. Daisy moaned as she swallowed Luigi's cum in one gulp.

Luigi pulled his cock out of Daisy's mouth as he spurted his 2nd load of cum on Daisy's face and boobs, covering her big boobs in his cum.

''Your cum tastes delicious Luigi….'' Daisy said as she wiped her face with her hands and licked the cum off of them.

Luigi grinned as he grabbed Daisy and placed her on the bed. ''im gonna fuck you senseless…..Daisy…'' Luigi said in a evil and sexy tone as he started rubbing his cock against Daisy's lower lips, making her impatient.

''Don't tease me Luigi…..please….'' Daisy moaned

''But I love teasing you Daisy….my sexy goddess…..'' Luigi said as he gave Daisy a quick kiss on the lips and rubbed his cock against her lower lips. Luigi couldn't help but to look at the curvy tomboy princess as he plunged his cock deep into her core.

Daisy moaned loudly as she felt Luigi inside her. ''ohhh Daisy…..you're so tight and hot inside…..'' Luigi said as he started thrusting himself into Daisy Slowly, Angering her quickly.

''No! Fuck me hard Luigi! Make me your slave!'' Daisy exclaimed

Luigi grinned as he had done what his princess told him to do. Luigi started thrusting his meat, deep into Daisy's core, making her scream in bliss.

''Oh Yeah Daisy! Your insides are so hot and tight!'' Luigi exclaimed as he threw Daisy's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting in and out with sexual hunger.

''HAH! OH YES LUIGI! FUCK ME HARDER!'' Daisy screamed in bliss

Luigi kept on pounding the sexy brunette tomboy princess until he was ready to cum.

''Daisy! Im gonna cum again!'' Luigi cried out as he dropped Daisy's legs, grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he continued on fucking his Sexy Tomboy Princess.

''OH FUCK YES LUIGI! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!'' Daisy screamed as she stuck her tongue out in pleasure.

''Daisy…..i can't hold…..GAH!'' Luigi cried out as he unloaded his thick white cream , deep inside his princess.

''OHHHH LUIGIIIIIII!'' Daisy screamed in pleasure as she felt Luigi unload inside her and coated his cock with her lady juices. Luigi sighed in pleasure as he held Daisy close to him.

''best feeling in the world…..unloading inside my sexy princess….''' Luigi said as he kissed Daisy on the cheek.

''That was…..amazing…..'' Daisy whispered

''Yeah it was….my sexy goddess….'' Luigi said as he smiled at his smoking hot girlfriend.

Luigi had letted go of daisy as she fell on the bed, as he flipped her over, showing Luigi her ample rear. Luigi had loved having Anal sex with Daisy, he loved to ravage her ass with his thick cock.

Daisy looked at Luigi as she smiled and started rubbing his cock with her rear, making him hard again. ''ahhh….'' Luigi moaned as Daisy kept on rubbing his cock with her rear.

''ahh Daisy….'' Luigi whispered as he started licking Daisy's top hole, lubricating it. Daisy moaned as Luigi kept on licking her top hole. Luigi stopped licking Daisy's top hole as he slapped her rear, making her squeal.

''fuck my ass Luigi….'' Daisy said as she started shaking her rear. Luigi looked at Daisy's rear as it swayed from side to side.

Luigi Spreaded Daisy's butt cheeks as he plunged his cock deep in her ass, making her moaned very loudly. Dark Daisy started to shake with excitement as she watched to couple have anal sex.

''Oh Daisy! You're even tighter in this position….does it feel good?'' Luigi said as he started thrusting his cock in Daisy's ass, slowly and deeply.

'Oh yes Luigi….fuck my ass…..my ass property of Luigi Mario'' Daisy Moaned as Luigi thrusted into her rear, deeply.

''you have been a bad Princess…..im gonna punish you…..'' Luigi said as he spanked Daisy's ass and started pulling her hair.

'' OH GOD YES! YES! OH YEAH! FUCK ME LUIGI!'' Daisy screamed

''you're such a dirty girl Daisy….Letting me take control of you and fucking your ass….so dirty….'' Luigi whispered in Daisy's ear as he licked her cheek and dropped his upper body onto her back.

'' UH! UH! AH! OH YES LUIGI! YOU'RE SO BIG!'' Daisy screamed

Luigi kept on fucking Daisy's ass until he felt his climax coming. Daisy loved it when Luigi fucks her hard and raunchy.

''Ergh….Daisy! Hah! I'm cumming again!'' Luigi announced as he continued drilling his cock in Daisy's rear.

''OH YES LUIGI! CUM IN MY ASS! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CREAM!'' Daisy screamed

Luigi's thrusting sped up a lot as he growled and roared.

''IM CUMMING BABE!'' Luigi yelled as he bursted his load, deep in Daisy's ass.

Luigi Panted as he had pulled his cock out of Daisy's ass, her ass now oozing out his cream. Luigi Looked at Dark Daisy as he winked at her and started rubbing his cock.

''you want my meat DD?'' Luigi asked Dark Daisy as he stroked his cock for her. Dark Daisy nodded as she quickly took off her clothes, revealing her big and perfectly round boobs and curvy body and her womanhood.

Dark Daisy licked her lips with sexual hunger as she walked to him and wrapped his cock between her boobs.

''now you're up against me….Luigi….'' Dark Daisy said with a seductive and evil smile. Luigi moaned loudly as Dark Daisy began to increase pleasure on his cock.

''you like my boobs Luigi? Do you like it when I rub your cock with my big boobs?'' Dark Daisy asked the Green plumber.

''Hahhhh…..ohh yes….your boobs are so soft…..like marshmallows….just like Daisy's….'' Luigi moaned

''That's right Luigi…..moan for me….moan for you mistress…..'' Dark Daisy said as she started sucking on his cock while massaging it with her boobs.

Luigi grunted as he pushed Dark Daisy more onto his meat. Dark Daisy's boobfuck and Blowjob increased in speed as she sucked Luigi's cock faster. Luigi was in pleasurable paradise as he looked down at the dark haired woman, who was giving him a boobfuck and a blowjob.

''Nngh….DD…..I'm gonna cum!'' Luigi moaned

''That's right Honey….cover me in your cream…'' Dark Daisy said seductively as she removed her mouth from Luigi's cock as she licked the tip.

''FUCK YEEEEAAAHHH!'' Luigi shouted as he came all over Dark Daisy's face and boobs.

''Mmmm….'' Dark Daisy moaned as she wiped her face with her hands and licked the cum off of them and licked the cum off her boobs. Luigi watched at the erotic display that Dark Daisy was showing him.

''Wow…that was amazing…..'' Luigi panted as he smiled at Dark Daisy.

''yes it was…..'' Dark Daisy said as she got on the bed on all fours, showing her ample rear to Luigi. Luigi couldn't help but to start licking Dark Daisy's top hole, lubricating it with his saliva. ''Ready DD?'' Luigi said as he pressed his cock against her ass.

''I'm ready honey…'' Dark Daisy said as she smacked her rear and shook it. Luigi spreaded Dark Daisy's butt cheeks as he slid his cock deep in between her butt cheeks.

''uhahhh….'' Dark Daisy moaned as Luigi started thrusting deeply in DD's ass.

''ungh…hahhhh….your ass is so tight…'' Luigi moaned as he thrusted deeply in Dark Daisy's ass. Luigi grinned at Dark Daisy as he grabbed her boobs and squeezed them, making her moan louder. Dark Daisy moaned as she was enjoying having her ass fucked by the green plumber.

Luigi grinned at Dark Daisy as he started spanking her ass and pulling her hair, making her scream in bliss.

''your ass feels so good DD…..Hahhh…..which reminds me….'' Luigi said

''reminds you of what Luigi?'' Dark Daisy said

''Do you like anal?'' Luigi asked the Dark Brown haired-woman

''I Don't like anal…I love anal!'' Dark Daisy exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out and moaned.

''good….because im about to cum in your ass DD…..'' Luigi said as he started thrusting in a wild pace. Dark Daisy gasped as she screamed and chanted Luigi's name.

''UNGH! AH! UH! AH! YES LUIGI! CUM IN MY ASS! DO IT NOW!'' Dark Daisy screamed

''DARK DAISYYYYYYY!" Luigi yelled out as he growled and started cumming in Dark Daisy's ass, filling it with his cream. When the green plumber was done fucking DD's ass, he pulled his cock out of Dark Daisy ass and flipped her, showing him her wet lower lips.

''you up for one more round hun?'' Dark Daisy asked as she grinned at Luigi

Luigi nodded as he positioned his cock near her wet lower lips. ''Ready honey?'' Dark Daisy said as she kissed Luigi on the lips.

''yes…'' Luigi said as he plunged his cock, deeply into Dark Daisy.

''Ahhhhn!'' Dark Daisy moaned loudly as Luigi started thrusting deeply into her core.

''Ahhh…DD….your insides are so tight…..and hot….'' Luigi moaned as he grabbed Dark Daisy's legs and threw them over his shoulders. Luigi grunted from the feeling of Dark Daisy's tight walls clamp around his cock.

'' OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARDER HONEY!'' Dark Daisy screamed

Luigi growled as he started sucking Dark Daisy's boobs and kissing her neck. *Wow….this guy is amazing….im surprised that he's not tired after having sex with my counterpart* Dark Daisy thought

''ohhh….DD…..I'm gonna…..cum….'' Luigi moaned as he thrusted deeper and deeper, the tip of his cock touching DD's Womb.

''CUM INSIDE ME BABY! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!'' Dark Daisy screamed

''IM CUMMING DARK DAISY!'' Luigi cried out as he groaned and fired a massive load of his cum, deep inside Dark Daisy.

''OH YEEEEESSSSS!'' Dark Daisy screamed in high volume as she coated luigi's member with her fluids.

When they were done with their blissful lovemaking, they were in the bed as Luigi was between the two tomboy princess hotties.

''That was awesome girls…..you two are very special to me….'' Luigi said as he kissed his princesses

''Thank you honey…..you're special to us too…'' Dark Daisy said as she kissed Luigi on the cheek and si did Daisy.

''goodnight Girls….'' Luigi said as he closed is eyes and slept. The Two Tomboy princesses giggled as they kissed Luigi goodnight and slept with him.

The End…

(And that's my story to all Luaisy lovers here and I took my time on this for you guys and for Nintendolemonlover as well…feel free to review on this story and give me some ideas on some more NEW Lemon stories ok? Thanks! :D)ss.

i started thrusting deeply in Dar


End file.
